Main Story 2/Chapter 2-6: Against the Rules
|gold = 4000 4000 7000 |exp = 2000 2000 4500 |exp2 = 2200 2200 5500 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: All Stages: Cryones Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Blue Cryone Stage 2: Giant Blue Cryone & Giant Black Cryone Stage 3: Kraken }} Part 1/5 Pirika [ A squid monster as big as a mountain... ] Phoena [ I didn't know there was such a monster... ] Kain [ This is just great... ] Baltro [ Seriously...I was thinking we'll get out of here as soon as we catch these guys. ] Baltro [ How unlucky... ] Michidia [ ...Don't give up yet! We didn't come all this way to stop here! ] Phoena [ You're right... ] Phoena [ We still have so many things we have to do, and want to do. ] Hero survive. Phoena [ We'll live, and grab the future. ] fight this thing. Michidia [ I'll shoot through that thing with my bow. ] Kain [ I'll protect you guys with my shield. ] Marina [ I'll heal any injuries with my powers. ] Peixe [ Uh...I'll crush any difficulties with my fists. ] Pirika [ Our mission is way bigger than that monster. ] Pirika [ Let's do this, guys! ] Kain, Michidia and Marina [ Yes ma'am! ] Baltro [ These guys... ] Part 2/5 Pirate [ Shiver me timbers! Even th' small monsters be comin'. ] -- Peixe jumps in and punches the monster back -- Peixe [ You okay, mister? ] Pirate [ Aye... ] Baltro [ Get on my ship, all of you! ] Pirate Captain [ N-No problem... ] Phoena [ That is for the best. You should run too, Baltro. ] Baltro [ You sure? ] Phoena [ Yes. This job is unpaid. ] Phoena [ Unfortunately, we couldn't possibly pay you enough to defeat a powerful monster like this. ] Phoena [ You saved us earlier. Now it's our turn. ] Baltro [ ...I see. ] Phoena [ Please be careful. ] Baltro [ Aye, you folks as well. ] -- Baltro leaves on his ship -- Pirika [ I know we don't have to worry about him, but I hope he finds safety. ] Phoena [ Let's believe in Baltro. ] Kain [ Now it's our turn. ] Phoena [ Indeed. Let's get on with the battle. ] Part 3/5 Baltro [ What a strange one. I know it doesn't concern me... ] Baltro [ I guess it's our turn... ] Baltro [ No, I'm right. It's just superfluous cargo... ] Baltro [ ...Humph! ] Part 4/5 Kain [ Haaaaah! ] -- Kain slashes one of the Great Kraken's tentacles -- Kain [ Darn it, that was too shallow. ] Kain [ The tentacles are-- Aaagh! ] -- A tentacle smashes into Kain, sending him flying -- Michidia [ Kain! Did he fall in the water?! ] Pirika [ Don't worry! He somehow managed to stay on the deck.. ] Michidia [ Thank goodness... ] Marina [ I'll go heal him. Michidia and Peixe, please cover for me! ] Peixe [ Aye-aye! ] -- Peixe attacks the Great Kraken -- Great Kraken [ ...! ] Michidia [ The tentacle is coming this way... But I'm aiming for it! ] -- Michidia shoots and arrow and pierces the incoming tentacle -- Great Kraken [ ...?! ] Pirika [ It looks like it's in pain. I think you hit a good spot. ] Phoena [ It's finally open for an attack. I'm going! ] Pirika [ What are you gonna do?! ] Phoena [ I have to do this in order for us to live. ] Pirika [ You're using the Chronicle? But if you use it recklessly, it's gonna get out of control-- ] Phoena [ Of course, it's not something I can use carelessly. But I have to use all the power I can... ] Phoena [ ...If that's what it takes to get through here. ] -- The chronicle emits a bright flash of light -- Phoena [ I'll keep the power of the Chronicle under control! ] -- The chronicle emits another flash of light -- Phoena [ I have to! ] Phoena [ Ocean, sky, and wind. Purify the power of mana, source of all creation! ] -- The chronicle released a powerful blast of magic -- Pirika [ Incredible power... All the tentacles that were attached to the ship withdrew. ] Phoena [ Ngh... Agh! ] Pirika [ Phoena?! ] Phoena [ I'm...fine... The reaction is...kind of strong. ] Peixe [ Phoena, you can stop now! We'll take it from here! ] Phoena [ I'll keep doing what I am. Attack it while it's distracted. ] Pirika [ That's too dangerous, Phoena! ] Phoena [ I'll keep doing what I am. Attack it while it's distracted. ] Phoena [ Let me fight with you. ] Hero let's try. Phoena [ Yes, I'll do my best. I'm counting on you, everyone. ] Michidia [ Of course. We'll make the most of the chance you gave us. ] don't push yourself too hard, okay? Phoena [ Don't worry, I'm not pushing myself. ] Pirika [ You can stop anytime when it gets too tough, okay? ] Phoena [ I'll try to hold it till the end. I can't just watch all of you fight. ] Phoena [ Here we go, everyone! ] Part 5/5 Great Kraken [ ...! ] -- The Great Kraken retreated back to the ocean -- Michidia [ The squid is getting away... ] Kain [ About time. That thing had amazing stamina. ] Phoena [ Huff, huff... We did it... ] Pirika [ Phoena, are you all right? ] Phoena [ I'm just a little tired... ] Phoena [ It's not like I didn't know...but I guess I can't use the power of the Chronicle very often. ] Phoena [ I can't...any more... ] -- Phoena collapses onto the deck -- Pirika [ Phoena?! ] Marina [ She must have used up all her strength... She can't keep using the Chronicle like this. ] Marina [ (It's like she's sacrificing her power to live. The Chronicle is causing extreme damage.) ] Marina [ Phoena, you should go rest in the cabin. We'll take care of the rest. ] Phoena [ Thank you... Ngh... It's hard to move my body. ] Michidia [ Oh, no! It's not over yet! There's a tentacle coming from above! ] Pirika [ Huh? ] Phoena [ ...I can't move-- ] [ Sheesh. What a troublesome young lady. ] Michidia [ That voice... ] Baltro [ Take this! ] -- Baltro unleashes a flurry of gunshots at the incoming tentacle -- Marina [ Wh-What was that? ] Kain [ Baltro showed up along with a few huge sounds... ] Kain [ The Great Kraken's tentacle flew off before we even knew it! ] Michidia [ Is Phoena okay?! ] Phoena [ I-I'm fine. The tentacle went flying right before it reached for me. ] Baltro [ Hmph. You guys are way too careless. ] Phoena [ Baltro... I thought you left already. ] Baltro [ I just don't like owing others. ] Phoena [ But you already helped us last time. ] Baltro [ That was for the bounty of the pirates you gave me. ] Baltro [ Which means we were even. ] Baltro [ And now you owe me another one. ] Phoena [ Baltro... ] Great Kraken [ ...! ] -- The Great Kraken retreated back to the ocean -- Kain [ Looks like it actually left this time. ] Baltro [ Phew. Thank goodness. ] Phoena [ That was close. Thank you for saving us. ] Baltro [ ...No problem. Like I said, you guys owe me one. ] Baltro [ As long as you repay me sometime, that's fine. ] Phoena [ ...Thank you. ] Baltro [ Besides, she wanted to fight, too. ] Pirika [ She? ] Baltro [ Her, in my hand. I haven't been using her recently. ] Baltro [ I need to fire her once in a while. Otherwise she gets pouty. ] Baltro [ Okay, I'm really gonna go this time. I have to go hand those pirates off. ] Phoena [ Thank you again, Baltro. ] Baltro [ Don't mention it. So long, guys. ] -- Baltro returned to his ship and departed -- Pirika [ They're gone. ] Phoena [ He was a very passionate person. And really nice. ] Pirika [ He was. ] Kain [ We're able to continue our journey because of people like him! ] Phoena [ You're right. Let's get back on our route! ]